Silent Night Tears
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: 'Is Blair a bad kitty? Is that why no one will take care of Blair when Blair needs help? ' A silent mew escaped her mouth when she parted her jaws ever so slightly. No one could hear her. And if they did, they wouldn't care. [Mild sexual hints; oneshot COMPLETE]


**_Hey, hey! This is my first story in the Soul Eater archives! (So I'm a bit nervous since I don't know who I'm working with...)_**

**_I'm not too far in the show yet, so please forgive me if Blair seems OOC; I just recently watched the episode where they were all taking the test (Lol, Kid...) and when she was looking for someone to play with her, I imagined her thinking she was a bad kitty or something - and not in a kinky way omg - and that was why no one would play._**

**_So that was my inspiration~ I hope you guys enjoy!_**

**Cover Image:** _Drawn by me_

* * *

"Get out! Just get out!"

Even though she was skilled at landing gracefully on all four of her tiny paws, she still felt the breath get driven from her body when she hit the ground, skidding a few inches before coming to a complete stop. Her curled tail lashed, her deep purple fur standing on end. She wasn't angry - rather, she was surprised. Her golden eyes were wide, sad as she turned around to catch a glimpse at Maka's angry face before the door was slammed shut to leave her there alone in the chilly night autumn air.

She lowered her head in shame, sinking to the ground into a crouching position to let her chin rest on her front paws. Both ears swiveled back on her head from beneath her hat, and a near-silent mewl came from somewhere deep within her throat.

From behind the door, she could hear her friends shouting at each other - in a full-blown argument for the first time in a very long time. All because of her.

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Maka!?" Soul shouted irritably.

The cat could hear said ash-blonde girl stomping around in the house with hurried footsteps following; Soul was clearly trying to calm her down, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it, judging by Maka's angry tone.

"No! Blair's getting out of control! Using her magic the way she does, and that nudity! Ugh!" Her small rant ended in an exasperated groan. A thump resounded from within, and Blair's ears perked in curiosity.

Blair padded away from the door until she reached the window, and, with a powerful push from her hind legs, she landed on the ledge just outside. She leaned forward to press her wet nose against the icy glass, fixing her hurt golden gaze on the pair inside. The rim of her hat touched the window as well, and it tipped back on her head a little.

Soul had grabbed Maka by her shoulders to give her a firm shake, his crimson eyes meeting her emerald ones with a stern glare. Their lips were set in firm scowls, neither willing to give up their position in the argument.

Whiskers, ears, and tail drooped as she watched the duo spit snarky comments back and forth, Soul defending and Maka offending. Each word seemed to come out more frustrated than the last; Blair had really screwed it up this time, hadn't she? She didn't think that playing around with Soul would be that big of an issue, as she did it quite often. And Maka wasn't even supposed to be in the apartment at the time, so they should've never been discovered.

Blair sighed, her billowing breath leaving a small fog on the glass near her mouth. Perhaps she shouldn't have gotten in the way of her friends' relationship like that. But she couldn't help it; it was just in her nature. It was almost as natural as breathing to her, leaning up against someone and purring with every single touch they left on her body - whether by stroking her dark fur or caressing her soft skin.

She indulged in her cat-like pleasures too much, didn't she?

Unable to watch her two best friends snapping at each other anymore, she leaped off the ledge. Her paws tapped in a rapid rhythm as she bounded down the stairs. The concrete was cold on her soft pink pads, but she didn't mind - not for the time being, at least. Part of her felt that she deserved it. And part of her thought that Maka would enjoy the idea that Blair was alone out there, cold and upset.

It was the perfect revenge, huh?

Blair's paws carried her instinctively through Death City; she'd gone wandering quite often, so she knew the place like she knew her favorite toy. Each tall apartment building, every wooden crate sitting outside, every open shop door had been memorized. She craned her neck this way and that, gaze resting on one person who was passing by, then the next, trying to decide what her next move should be. It'd be in her best interest to go find someplace to stay for the night, as they were supposed to get a heavy snowfall come later in the evening.

And she certainly didn't think that - no matter how guilty she felt - a beautiful cat like herself should have to sleep in a cold, dark alley.

Blair broke into a run, easily weaving her way through the many pairs of feet that were walking the streets. Some people stopped to point her out; some cursed her for getting in their way. And a few little girls had called to her, begging her to come back so they could pet her, and when she didn't, they'd turn to their mothers and plead to get a cat come the next holiday. Normally, she'd stay and linger for the affection, but perhaps if she could get to Kid's apartment before he went to bed, she could stay there?

Blair made small mews each time her paws hit on the stairs, and she paused just outside the window, staring into the darkened room, where - wouldn't she know - Kid was sleeping back-down on his bed, his head placed right smack in the middle of his pillow. She sighed. Too late. He was already asleep, and that meant Liz and Patti would be, too.

With a heavy sigh, the purple cat turned around and retraced her steps back around the apartments, heading instead for Tsubaki and Black*Star's place, but by the time she got within its sight, she could tell all the lights were off and the curtains, closed. Blair dropped her chin to her paws again, but she stood back up with a slight shake of her head to readjust the hat perched on top, its rim covering her golden eyes with shadows.

There was at least one place she could go. If not for the whole night, then at least to get a snack.

Her stomach was growling, anyway. She'd been expecting Maka to make something appetizing for dinner - the blonde had been out buying groceries for a delectable seafood dish they'd been meaning to try - but Blair's actions with Soul had completely ruined it. She drew her tongue over her lips, nose quivering at the scrumptious smell that suddenly seemed overwhelming.

The man she recognized - the one she'd managed to get treats off of quite often - was already outside, closing up his shop for the night. Blair smiled slightly, one fang showing a little, and she lifted her paw up to situate her hat before bounding over to the man, padding around his feet. She tilted her head back to look up at him, letting out a soft meow.

He glanced down at her, and immediately, a piteous smile formed on his lips. "Oh, Blair...I'm sorry, but I don't have anything to give you today."

Blair tipped her head to one side with a questioning mewl, and she purred when his hand swept along her back, arching upward in pleasure. Her tail swished to one side. She wrapped her skinny body around one of his feet, lifting one soft paw up to touch his leg.

But he ignored her after that, turning back to the duty at hand.

Blair turned away from him then, unsure of what to do next. Her belly still growled - and it was getting colder by the second outside, too. She had no place to stay. What was she going to do now? It wasn't like she could return to Soul and Maka so soon? Then again, their argument may have been over already - perhaps the whole thing would've blown over within that hour?

A few tears slipped down her furry cheeks. Maybe if she turned back into a human, she'd find someone to take her home?

She shook her head to herself. It was far too early to go back into that kind of stuff, and merely thinking of those activities made her feel unbearably guilty. She stood up from where she'd sat down and forced her stiff legs to carry her to an overturned box, where she curled up into a ball within, bringing one paw up to move her oversized hat so it covered her small body.

_Is Blair a bad kitty? Is that why no one will take care of Blair when Blair needs help?_

A silent mew escaped her mouth when she parted her jaws ever so slightly. No one could hear her. And if they did, they wouldn't care. She covered her nose with her paws.

_Blair's sorry..._

* * *

**_Oh, and before I get some smart-allec telling me cats can't cry, I only made her cry because she's magic and can turn into a human, and stuff._**

**_Thanks bunches for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! And constructive criticism, too! Thanks, guys!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
